Com açúcar, com afeto
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Stiles quer fazer uma surpresa para Derek. Fluff, Sterek, quase AU.


_**Com açúcar, com afeto **_

"Stiles, eu esqueci o meu... O Katrina passou por aqui?" Lydia levanta uma sobrancelha perfeita quando o amigo abre a porta. Stiles estava absolutamente coberto dos pés a cabeça de farinha.

"Os cupcakes deram errado." Stiles responde, antes de desaparecer dentro da cozinha, deixando Lydia parada na porta. Bufando, ela fecha a porta e segue o amigo. A cozinha não está em um estado melhor do que Stiles, com livros culinários espalhados no chão e a ruiva tem certeza que aquilo são claras de ovo na parede. "Está sendo um completo desastre, Lyds!"

Bom,_isso_ ela conseguia perceber sozinha. Decidindo que ficar fora da cozinha era mais sábio, se encostou na soleira da porta. Era óbvio que Stiles estava completamente frustrado, enquanto batia mais uma massa suspeita na batedeira.

"Stiles..."

"O bolinho de café estava perfeito, mas eu lembrei que ele odeia café! Ele TINHA que odiar café, é claro." Stiles balbucia, movendo-se para pegar um ovo. "Então eu pensei em fazer alguns de veludo vermelho. Você sabe como ele ama veludo vermelho, certo?" Stiles pergunta, a meio caminho de separar a gema da clara e olha para ela. "Certo?"

"Certo..."

"Mas eles explodiram! Eu passei quase uma hora e meia limpando o forno!"

Lydia cruza os braços, soltando um suspiro baixo. "Então a fumaça te deixou com algum dano cerebral, só pode."

"Eu estou ótimo, muito engraçado, Lyds." Stiles desliga a batedeira e começa a procurar algo pela cozinha, tropeçando aqui e ali nos livros. "Exceto que A) eu não consigo achar as minhas malditas forminhas, elas estavam - ah, aqui." Ele faz um gesto de triunfo com as forminhas de papel, logo se ocupando em coloca-las em uma forma apropriada. "E eu tenho que me encontrar com Derek daqui a pouco e era para ser um jantar romântico, com velas e deliciosos cupcakes de alguma coisa. Eu estou ferrado."

"A fumaça dos cupcakes queimados realmente afetou a sua cabeça." Lydia constata, cortando aquele velho discurso que ela bem conhecia. Stiles estava caído na vibe "eu estou triste, está tudo dando errado, o Universo me odeia".

"Mas tudo, tudo tem que ser perfeito!" Stiles bufa, distribuindo a massa pronta nas forminhas. "Não é para ser um desastre completo. Eu me recuso a ter uma daquelas noites em que o salmão queima e a porcaria do forno quebra e nós temos que pedir pizza."

"Isso foi uma vez, Stiles." Lydia diz, tentando manter a sua voz calma e reconfortante. "Nem mesmo você conseguiria quebrar o forno duas vezes assando um salmão."

"Mas eu preciso que hoje seja realmente perfeito, Lyds" Stiles olha para e... Oooooh. "Eu..."

"Meu Deus, você vai pedir o Derek em casamento!"

"Lydia!" Stiles ralha. "E se ele chegar mais cedo?"

"Bom, porque você não leva ele para jantar fora? Eu tenho uma ótima lista de..."

"Não, não, eu quero... Sabe, fazer isso para ele? É importante." Lydia não deixa passar como as mãos do amigo parecem tremer enquanto ele coloca a forma no forno. "Não poderia haver lugar mais perfeito do que aqui, Lyds."

"Faça como você quiser." Ela suspira. Mas consegue ver muito bem o que Stiles quer fazer. "Eu só vim aqui pegar o meu livro sobre átomos."

"Mas ele está como apoio para a mesinha! Se tirar, vai ficar bamba." Ele protesta, mas segue ela até a sala.

"Compre um mesa decente então." Lydia retruca, se abaixando para pegar o livro. Stiles estava certo, a mesa realmente ficava bamba. "E se eu fosse você, e Graças a Deus eu não sou, eu faria aquela receita da Allison de filé wellington. Ela vai ficar feliz em te passar."

"Lyds, você é um gênio!"

Ela sorri quando Stiles quase cai de joelhos para alcançar o telefone, discando o número da Allison mais rápido que ela acharia possível.

Cinco horas depois, Stiles liga para ela dizendo que Derek disse sim. Lydia faz ele prometer que vai ser ela a planejar o casamento.

* * *

Para Gio porque o é aniversário dela (tecnicamente, foi ontem, mas shhhhhhhhhhhh). Espero que você tenha gostado, amor!

E sim, eu sei que eu te prometi uma Beauty and The Beast!AU, mas eu fiquei incerta sobre a fic e ainda quero cortar algumas pontas soltas (so yeah, sorry about that). Então resolvi escrever para você um pequeno drabble, ele é de todo coração ;)

Te adoro, fofa 3


End file.
